Bad, Bad Woman what have you done to me?
by MooCows
Summary: Bulma is considered an outcast or a nobody with a very hot temper.But one day her temper gets her into more trouble than meant and unfortunately has to receive a lift by the most popular guy at school.What happens when rumors begin and his gf steps in?
1. Detention and my unfortunate day

"Bad, Bad Woman what have you done to me?"

Summary: Bulma is considered an outcast with a very hot temper and someone not to be messed with. But one day her temper gets her into more trouble than meant and unfortunately has to receive a lift by the most popular guy at school. What happens when rumors begin and his girlfriend steps in?

Chapter one: Detention and unfortunate lift…

A girl with long, straight lavender hair fixed her icy blue, narrowed eyes towards the usual group of jocks which went out of their way to screw her whole day over by just simply blocking her way to her locker. Anger started to bubble in her stomach as she closed her eyes and began to count to ten while trying to calmly control the emotion, but having no such luck. She tried not to flinch as one of the guys smirked at noticing her presence and laughed one of those annoying deep-I could punch your face in- type of laughs.

"Well, well, well…looks like my shitty day will be getting better." One of them spoke towards the girl as she continued to walk around them like 'always'. But today seemed to be different as they all moved in front of her which caused her to stop abruptly and glare one of those infamous death glares.

"Get the hell out of my way. I'm not in the mood." She answered calmly the annoyance in her voice could be heard loud and clear. It gave off the negative effect she wanted though; instead of them backing off they advanced towards her like a moth to a flame. All of the ten guys which MADE the 'jock' group were either on the football or soccer team and very proud of their 'accomplishments'. Meaning they all were very buff built guys but this unfazed the girl all she saw were jackass who had their heads so far up their 'asses' they didn't even realize what jerks they were being to the other students, this including her.

"Aw…Bulma…what, you don't want to play? Well too bad this is our hallway which means we make the rules…" Another one of the guys barked at her as he eyed her like a dish. They had Bulma pretty much pressed against one of the many lockers. She guessing it was mostly hers…

"Forget it; I don't play by anyone's rules!" Bulma barked back at the group. Oh, she was a stubborn one.

"We'll see about that!" Just as he was about to most likely either slap her or touch her. Bulma saw them all stop abruptly and turn their heads towards the other end of the hall. Curious about the cause of their interest she pulled away from the lockers that she was painfully pressed against and scurried out from behind the group where she could get a good look. At what she saw caused her to just roll her eyes and decided getting her books was more important.

A boy walked down the hallways of his school, it was his senior year finally. As he walked through the halls many people shouted his name, or yelled hello. He simply gave them a nod of his head, hinting that he had noticed them. The girl in his arms sighed contently; her love had all the attention in the school. Of course he was the star player to Hirashima High School's soccer team; needless to say things were going his way.

"Vegeta?" The girl on his arm asked him calmly.

Vegeta looked to the right at his girlfriend who was about the same height as he, if not a little shorter. "What is it woman?" Inquired Vegeta, sounding as if he had better things to do with his time.

She blinked, no matter how cold he was or how evil she claimed to be, she would never get use to his use of the word 'woman'. Even if it bothered her to no end she knew it was his way of showing that there was some affection in their somewhat rocky relationship.

"It's AIKO not WOMAN!" She scolded playfully.

Vegeta smirked, his signature smirk that had won Aiko over in the first place. Now she had even forgotten why she was mad at him in the first place.

She cursed, since had he been such a charmer?

"Well then, what is it, Aiko?" He amended.

Seeing how she had once again gotten her way, she smiled lovingly over at him. Despite her prissy attitude, she was quite beautiful. Aiko had long black hair which cascaded down her back in soft waves. Vegeta was addicted to running his hands through it whenever he could and she didn't seem to mind at all. But the one thing that caught Vegeta's attention when he met her was her flashing emerald eyes that seemed as though they could see someone's soul. When pleased Aiko gave off warmth and kindness which was alien to her normal personality, but when angered she seethed with venom that could kill a thousand times over. For every ounce of her perfect womanly beauty she was equally dangerous.

"I was just wondering if you mind if me and the girl stay after school to watch your practice." Aiko spoke as she placed on her puppy dog face which was killer to resist on Vegeta's part.

"Fine, fine…" He answered not really caring as they continued to walk down the hall. Just then he past a group of his fellow 'team mates' and gave a small wave. But that wasn't before he saw what they were up to making him raise his eyebrow. There she was…for some reason he couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen her before? Was she new? A lavender haired angel…but instead of smiling or giggling like all the other girls would've…she sneered at him and roughly turned her back to him…

Bulma's POV

_What an ass…thinks that I'll drop to my knees like all the other bitches…uh…NO!_

Bulma thought as she glared at her books in her locker which were all neatly straighten in a line and in alphabetical order. She then grabbed her history book and her binder that she would need for 4th period and slammed the door closed of her small yet bearable locker.

"Bulma! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Looking up Bulma saw her best friend, Chichi running full speed at her with such excitement. _At least one of us is having a good day…_

"What Chi?" She asked her, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I saw Goku in the hallway…and like I smiled…and then he WINKED at ME! Yes ME I am totally sure it was ME!" Chichi screamed out as she jumped on Bulma causing her to just laugh and pat her back.

"Wow! I think you two are finally connecting…" Bulma sarcastically once she could actually breathe.

"I know! Maybe tomorrow…he'll actually talk to me…maybe he's playing hard to get…or may-"

"Look Chi, not to rain on your parade but do I have to remind you that he is a jock, prep, and ONE of the most POPULAR guys in SCHOOL! All of them just talk about who they are trying to nail in the locker rooms and I don't want you to be a victim of their dick play…okay? Do I have to continue or do you get my point?" She explained to the raven haired girl who was staring dumbly at her. Bulma getting the idea that everything she had just said went into her ear and out the other which caused her to sigh.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…but he's SO CUTE! I can't help it…" Chichi answered with a dreamy sigh as she stared off in space. Bulma couldn't help but laugh and smile. Just then the bell rang…

"Oh B, we better get on to our 4th periods…uh…meet me out front of Mr. Fujima's class and we can go to lunch together! See ya!" Chichi spoke out loud as Bulma began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Alright! Have fun!" Bulma answered as she turned her head to wave and laugh.

Mr. Cue's History Class

Bulma was fighting to stay awake as she stared down at her history book. History was so boring! Who the hell cares about some dead people fighting a war anyways? Soft snoring could be heard in the background which caused her to look around the small classroom. Everyone was either asleep or almost there. Her eyes continued to scan the room when they fell upon, Vegeta. There he was looking just as bored if not more. For the first time…ever she let her eyes roam his masculine, built physique. Okay, okay she had to admit he was pretty hot…

His hair was as black as a moonless night and it spiked everywhere…and that body…

Sigh

_Oh my god…Bulma!? Get a grip on your self…he's just like all the others! _She thought as she 'continued' to stare not noticing. As she battled with her mind she immediately caught what she was doing when she saw Vegeta turn and smirk at her. Snorting she abruptly went back to staring at her book.

"Hey Babe!" Hearing that voice Bulma snapped her head in the direction of the owner.

"What do you want Yamcha!? I told you I'm not going to go back out w/you! Or let me guess your brain didn't comprehend?" Bulma whispered with venom.

"You know you want me back…babe, don't you remember everything we went through?" He whispered in reply, emphasizing with the wiggle of his brows. Bulma could only look at him in disgust…

"If you remember 'correctly' nothing happened between us!"

"What…I thought…"

"NO, it must've been in one of your sick wet dreams"

"Would you two shut the hell up!?" Vegeta's deep voice barked from the other side of the room. When he suddenly noticed the girl from before… Who would've thought she was in one of his classes? Now that was a little too loud for his liking…

"Vegeta, Bulma AND Yamcha would you three like to go to the office?!" Mr. Cue yelled while getting the other entire class's attention, this caused Bulma to blush.

"No sir, I already have it after school…I don't need another." Bulma answered in embarrassment, looking down at her chipped, black nail polish.

"Well then I advise all three of you to shut your mouths, so you can actually learn something!" The teacher replied in frustration. Bulma then looked at Vegeta and glared at him before looking at her book once more.

"Could you mind your own damn business Vegeta? Or do you always have to get in the way?" Yamcha whispered to him.

"Bastard" Vegeta whispered not lifting his gaze from the book. There had always been tension between the two guys. It all started when Yamcha had joined the soccer team for the first time and thought he'd be the best but once Vegeta took the team to the championships and won…Yamcha never getting the attention he thought he deserved made the two boys totally brutal and hateful to each other.

"Did you just call me a bastard?!?" Yamcha yelled standing up getting once again the whole class's attention and also Mr. Cue's as well.

"THAT'S IT! I WANT ALL THREE OF YOU IN THE OFFICE NOW!" He hissed pointing to the door once he had to abruptly turn and see what the problem was. All of them grabbed their bags and books then headed out the door.

Once they were outside the room Yamcha immediately started sulking to the office but quickly noticed that Bulma and Vegeta hadn't moved. But instead, to his surprise Vegeta started walking towards the exit that led to the parking lot with Bulma following close behind him.

"Where do you think you're going dumb-ass?" Yamcha questioned Vegeta.

"I'm leaving" He replied simply as he continued to walk. "They won't even know we're suppose to be in the office, he doesn't call. I've watched him do it a million times."

"Like hell you are! If I get in trouble you are too! Actually you're the reason I'm here in the first place!" Yamcha yelled as he started to quickly in the couple's direction where Vegeta had stopped to talk over his shoulder.

"I don't care come if you want, I'll drop you off where ever?" Vegeta shrugged and for the first time he wasn't looking for a fight.

"You can drop the act because you and I both know that generosity isn't from your black heart. And plus I don't want to be seen in your piece of shit and neither does Bulma!" He answered while grabbing her hand and started to pull her down the hallway towards the office.

"DAMN IT YAMCHA! I can make my own freakin' decisions!" Bulma screeched pulling her hand out of his grasp. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at her movements. There was just something about the way she looked when she was mad. Was it because she reminded him of…Aiko?

"Bulma, are you out of your mind!? What the hell is wrong with you?" Yamcha answered hotly while staring down at his ex-girlfriend.

"Your not my Daddy so don't try and make my decisions for me! You're a control freak…that's why 'WE' didn't work. Think twice before you spout answers…it could save your ass as well as the next slut you date." With that said Bulma walked over to the patiently waiting Vegeta…smirking arrogantly. (Author's Note: Yeah, Vegeta waiting? Patiently? What has the world came to!?)

"Suit yourself…" Vegeta said as he watched Yamcha turn sharply and huffily walk towards the office, a very pissed off expression I may add.

"So does that mean your coming?"

"Yep, I guess so! What do you drive?" She asked once they continued down the hall and into the parking lot.

"That…" He replied simply while pointing to a black Ferrari, getting her full attention.

"That's what I thought…your kind always have to have the best of the best. Am I right?"

"Of course…" Vegeta spoke out as he turned so she could see him roll his eyes. Bulma just smiled sweetly and ran over to the luxurious car. "What do you drive?" _A piece of shit…I bet! Ha! _

"Oh…just a Mercedes SL65…it can go from 0-60 mph in only 4.2 seconds" She stated in a smart ass tone. (A/N: That car costs $179,720 dollars! I want one…but a girl can dream!)

"Nice…" Vegeta said in arrogance. There's no way his pride would let him be awe struck in front of her… _She defiantly has money…too much…that's bullshit, there's no way! _

"Thanks! My dad got it for me for my birthday" Bulma answered with a bright, genuine smile. She knew he didn't believe it…but oh…she'll make him believe once he takes her home. "So Vegeta, do you mind swinging by my house so I can go ahead and change for work?"

"Where do you live?" He asked once he unlocked the car with care, climbed behind the wheel, and keyed the ignition. The engine roars to life, belching fumes through the dual exhaust. Once Bulma was in, sitting comfortably beside him…Vegeta floors it, burning serious rubber as he pulled out of the parking lot and out of sight.

"Well my Dad owns Capsule Corp. so just take me there. Our house is connected to the main building" Bulma replied as she tightly gripped the safety handle located on the door. Her other hand was adjusting her seatbelt while making sure it was securely around her body.

"Your dad owns Capsule Corp.?" He questioned in disbelief making her laugh.

"Yep!" She voiced out an answer when suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Knowing she should say it but being the loud mouth and free minded Bulma, she is. She couldn't help but say it. So turning to him she spoke out confidently: "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but I still think your prick and an asshole so don't think I came with you cause I like you or anything k?"

"I still believe you're a slut and a bitch" He replied while the smirk he wore earlier never left his face.

"Good then we're even" Bulma said as she smiled at him but it soon faded into a frown. "Why do you think I am a slut?" She questioned him

"The things I hear about you? The rumors…to tell you the truth I didn't even know you existed until today when I saw you in the hall." Vegeta stated not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Way to tell me bluntly and partying is just way to get rid of all the stress" She said earning her a shrug as they pulled into the Capsule Corp. drive way. "My parents are away on a trip for 5 months so feel free to come on in and make your self at home or stay in here?" With that said she opened the door and hopped out.

"I'll stay in here"

"Suit your self" She called over her shoulder as she ran inside.

Bulma came back out in 10 minutes wearing a pair of tight, leather pants which hugged her figure and a matching leather tube top with combat boots to give her outfit a bit of kick ass spice. Her long hair was down her back in soft waves. The girl got ready in record time! Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her fit body which was insinuated by the leather and it barely left anything to the imagination.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Bulma apologized as she crawled back into the low car. The leather squeaking as she did so.

"What are you a stripper or something?" He taunted watching her, of course he wouldn't voice out loud how much he liked it.

"No, I'm a waitress at a club, and its Friday night which means waitresses get to dance for entertainment." She stated simply not letting his comment affect her.

"Which club do you work at?" He questioned as he pulled back out of the driveway and she was of course putting on her seatbelt…

"Club Z…it's new…"

"My friends and I come there sometime but it's hard to get into on Fridays" Vegeta said

"I'll have someone else be your waiter if you guys are there because your group defiantly doesn't like me!" Bulma said as she laughed

"So where am I gonna drop you at?" He asked getting off the subject.

"Back at school, I have to wait on my friends" Bulma answered as she looked out the window.

"Oh so you just took the ride for fun, huh?" She just shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so, it's better than Principle Takashima on my ass?"

"Whatever" Was all he said as she slammed the door shut but not before muttering 'thanks'. Vegeta couldn't help but stare as she walked off. _Damn, I only just met her…and what is she already doing to me? This isn't good… _He thought before speeding off…

Author's note: Hey Everyone! I decided to rewrite my story: Bad, Bad Woman what have you done to me? What do you think? Is it better or worse? Let me know! Thanks for everything! Hope you like!

-Moo-cows-


	2. Lucky me

"Bad, Bad Woman What have you done to me?"

Chapter 2: Lucky me…

Recap of last chapter:

_Damn, I only just met her…and what is she already doing to me? This isn't good… _He thought before speeding off…

Bulma lazily walked back into the all too familiar school building, Chichi like always would be waiting for her at their lockers. The day had finally ended like always. To Bulma it was like reruns of the worst TV show, when you wanted a special movie to come on that was only 30 minutes away from being played. She watched the other students busily shove their homework into their bags. But that's when it happened…as she continued to walk time seemed to stop as everyone paused and stared. The usual deafening hallways, silent...by now a confused expression graced Bulma's pale face. It wasn't till she noticed the mob of students part like the red sea to see 5 figures make their way towards her…The Plastics. Each of their pretty model like faces held a sneering glare which Bulma just smirked and returned full force.

Once face to face Bulma recognized the girl to be none other than Aiko, the cheerleading drama queen herself or Vegeta's so called 'Arm Candy'. Her four wanna be friends were standing behind her trying their best to look intimidating. Aiko was the first to speak…

"So…Bloomers…"

"Bulma"

"Whatever. Anyways, what's this I hear about you trying to get my man?" Aiko continued with the roll of her eyes.

"Where'd you hear that?" Bulma asked in confusion. It was amazing how they just jump to conclusions…

"Does it matter? NO. Just answer the question, are you?"

"Hell no, why would I want to get with such a jackass? I have better things to do…I'm not that low." She answered with a dark smirk.

"You better watch your words" One of Aiko's 'friends' whispered in a low tone.

"Shut up, Jade!" Aiko barked with the slight turn of her head then stared back into Bulma's clear, icy eyes. "Then the rumor that he took you home isn't true?"

"I never said it wasn't"

"So which is it...yes or no?"

"He just gave me a lift…is that against the law?" Bulma questioned her temper rising along with her clenching fist.

"It is when he's my property! I don't need no trash littering!" Aiko screeched out as she boldly stepped forward. Bulma followed her lead as the two were now nose to nose.

"Don't even start with me. I don't have the time to be wasting it on a little miss drama bitch." Bulma spoke in a calm tone much to the surprise of Aiko who was beginning to turn red.

"Now Jade…" Aiko snapped her fingers and the petite girl stepped in front of her.

"You best watch your words!" Jade repeated in the same high pitched squeal.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh out loud at this one. That was just wrong…;

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" Bulma replied with a dramatic roll of the eyes. "Aiko, I never thought you were _that _needy. HAHA! To think you need some girl to speak for you is just plain…STUPID! Guess I was right about you after all!"

"Don't ACT like you KNOW me!" She barked back

"Okay…I've grown bored fast with this little 'tantrum' of yours. So EXCUSE me." With that said Bulma walked around the group and continued on her way towards Chichi's locker.

"UH!(frustrated scream)" Aiko stomped as she turned around to face Bulma's retreating back. That's when she ran after her full speed ahead; grabbing a fistful of Bulma's hair and yanking it downward bring her down with it.

"Why you BITCH!" Bulma yelled grasping Aiko's arm and pulling her down with her. Not long after…a few punches flew along with a couple of locks of black hair.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

At the sound of _that _voice the girls immediately stopped and Bulma shivered with a sudden dirtiness. Turning around both came face to face with Principal Takashima. He just smiled coldly at the two then widening his amethyst eyes as he spoke cheerfully yet firmly:

"BOTH OF YOU IN MY OFFICE…NOW!"

The two girls followed behind dreading the speech that was about to be preached to them…

ONCE IN THE OFFICE:

"Please ladies…sit down" He began with the slight wave of his hand.

"Thank you…" Bulma speaking alone with her head buried in her chest, eyes staring sharply towards the ground.

"Now, why don't you two tell me how this scene went down?" Mr. Takashima said breaking the silence as he moved to sit comfortably on the edge of his desk.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Aiko screamed pointing accusingly at Bulma. Bulma's jaw dropped as she stared wide eyed at the girl who was smirking.

"Is that true Miss Briefs?"

"No sir, in truth she confronted me in the hallway with some accusing gossip." Bulma began, of course Aiko was shaking her head in a hurriedly manner.

"What is this gossip you speak of?"

"She said that her boyfriend gave me a lift…yesterday…" She gulped the last part out then proceeded. "And apparently she thinks something is going on in between us…"

"Is there!" Principal Takashima yelled quite hotly much to Bulma's surprise. _Jealous are we? _

"Yeah is there?" Aiko screeched out just as soon as those words left Takashima's mouth.

"NO! My Gosh…all he did was just give me a lift…nothing happened. And you know what Aiko, if you are so insecure about your relationship with him then why don't you talk to HIM about this. It's between you two anyways!" As soon as that left her mouth she stood and exited the room with Aiko and Takashima screaming after her. All she heard was:

"I'm NOT INSECURE!"

As she closed the door with a smirk thinking how she was going to have detention the next day but after dismissing the thought she caught a glance at her watch.

"Holy shit, I'm late!"

PARKING LOT-

Bulma ran over to her remodeled Mustang which was parked close to the door, that's when realization hit her.

"AH! Can my life get anymore disastrous? My keys…" She spoke frustrated while banging her head on the closed, tinted window of the locked car. That's when she spotted the sparkly, keychain of keys lying on the leather seat. "My cell phone!"

Feeling around in the back pocket of her leather pants she found it hooked onto it, loosely.

"Yes!" Pulling it out she flipped it open and speed dialed a number. "Hello, Operator…I need a number…"

"The name please" A polite voice asked

"Vegeta Ouji…" Bulma couldn't help but smirk. "His name is spelled V-E-G-E-T-A…O-U-J-I"

"Hold please…I'm connecting now…"

Ringing

"What?" A gruff, breathless voice asked roughly.

"Hiya, Veggie Head!" Bulma answered cheerfully causing Vegeta to flinch at the nickname.

"Who the hell is this…"

"Bulma Briefs! Yeah, shocked huh? Your favorite person!" She squeaked out. Vegeta just groaned and grew even more breathless. That's when Bulma got a sick expression… "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working out at the gym…and you are ruining my running session right now."

"Oh…phew…I thought you were doing something else…" Bulma replied quite embarrassedly.

"Woman, get your mind out of the gutter. Now why did you call me?"

"I need a favor from you…"

"NO" He spoke quickly and lowly…deeply…scarily!

"Please Vegeta! I promise I won't bother or call you ever again..." Bulma tried to reason as she crossed her fingers behind her back as she leaned on her car.

"Tell me what you want first…"

"Well…I need someone to come and pick me up at school…right now. I'm about to be late to work and my keys are locked in my car. So will you…"

"Are you telling me your car was at school the whole time?" He asked growing more agitated at the second.

"Yeah, but I locked my keys in my car this morning…PLEASE!" Bulma screamed into the phone causing Vegeta to pull his cell away from his ear.

SIGH

"I'll by right there. Don't MOVE" With that he hung up. Then Bulma snapped hers shut as she shifted from one foot to the other she couldn't believe she was actually getting excited…but she didn't know why?

It wasn't long after their conversation did she see Vegeta's Ferrari pull into the parking lot. Grabbing her bag she waited till he was right in front of her. Opening up the door she was about to get in when he spoke.

"Wait..." After that one word he stepped out of the car, grabbed something in the passenger's seat and then made his way over to her Mustang.

That's when she saw what he had in his hand; it was some sort of pack. Once he unzipped it Bulma was able to see all the tools the hand held had in it. Pulling one out Vegeta unlocked the car like a pro…it was amazing in just seconds he had her keys in hand. It wasn't till he'd turned around and threw them at her that she was able to get that look off her face.

"There. You can drive. And next time you call could you call after 7 o' clock?"

"Remember Veggie, there won't be a next time." Bulma replied with a wink as she opened her door and slipped in. "Oh, and thanks for coming…" She added while sticking her head out the window and placed a sly smile on her radiant face.

"Woman, don't call me…Veggie…actually don't call me anything except Vegeta." He rolled his eyes then got into his car with a slight wave and drove off.

_He is such an ass… _She thought one last time before pulling out of the parking lot herself and drove off as well.

She was going to be in so much trouble once she got to the club. It was already 6:40 and it took about an hour to get there. She had left the parking lot around 5:15 and was suppose to be at the club at 7 o' clock…on the dot. Bulma still had 30 minutes of driving left to do…so she did something that could at least turn the heat down a little bit…

"Chichi?" Bulma spoke into her cell.

"Bulma? Where are you? Mari is about to blow a screw trying to figure out where the hell you are?" Chichi said in hysteria.

"Did you tell him about how Mr. Takashima 'needed' to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I tried but he went into a fury about how if you aren't down here in like 5 minutes, he's gonna fire your ass." She explained as she hurried Bulma's low whine.

"Give the phone to him…" Bulma whispered with hesitance.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Chi, just give the phone to him…okay?" Bulma scolded in a low voice.

"K? Here his is…"

Bulma could hear Mari yelling in the background and it caused her to sigh loudly.

"BULMA! Why IN THE HELL are you late! On a Friday night, you KNOW that's OUR BUSIEST NIGHT!" Mari screamed in the phone. Bulma would be lucky if she wasn't deaf after this.

"Mari, I'm so sorry…but I got into some trouble at school…and the Principal wanted to talk to me. His little speech went on for about an hour." Bulma tried to reason as she continued to increase her speed. She knew Mari wouldn't fire her cause she knew of his secret crush he had on her. But still she didn't want to risk one of his moods.

"Alright…but you better be on time next time…or you gonna regret it…" He replied with a heavy sigh.

She giggled and said cheerfully: "Great! Okay! Never again...at least I'll try! I'm 15 minutes away…be there soon!"

"See you in a little bit…" Mari answered he couldn't help but smile at her laughter. It was like music to his ears… "Bye"

"Bye-bye!" With that she hung up, a huge smile on her face. "Oh yeah! I'm off the hook!"

Before long she could see the club's bright, neon sign that highlighted the moonless night's sky.

She pulled into the all too familiar alleyway which was located just beside the club; it was the parking for all the employees only. Bulma couldn't help but be surprised when she saw Chichi waiting outside the door for her. Especially since she was scared to death of being in alleys so after parking she jumped out of her car to meet up with Chi.

"What are you doing out here?" Bulma questioned putting a gentle arm around Chichi.

"I just felt like I needed to be out here waiting for you? Like a bad feeling something bad was gonna happen if I wasn't? Sounds crazy but I'd fight my fears for my best friend." Chichi smiled warmly at Bulma who gave her a small hug of thanks.

"Come on, I don't want Mari to be any more mad than what he is."

The two then walked inside, missing the 6 pair of eyes that had been watching…

Once Inside

In the dressing room Bulma re-applied her make up and changed from her clothes. She'd totally forgot that they were to help work the bar along with two other girls named, Okina and Riku who were both 21 yrs. of age. This meaning they could wear comfy clothes! Much to Bulma's relief…she'd much rather wear jeans and a T-shirt than the required leather.

So looking into her personal closet she pulled out a pair of her favorite vintage jeans and a ripped hot pink and black shirt that read: Punks not a Crime!

After she'd dressed Bulma pulled out her matching chucks and left her long, back length hair down in its already soft waves.

(Enough with the clothes already! Just joking! )

She spotted the usual black apron they were also required to wear when working at the bar and walked over to it, placing it on then tying it around her tiny waist.

Bulma didn't wait up for Chi since she had already been dressed when she had arrived.

By the time she was done with everything and had made her way to the bar, after setting up the club was open…ready for business.

9:20 p.m.

Bulma and Chi had been pretty busy so far it wasn't till their friend Takeshi who's also the bouncer came walking up to the bar.

"B, you ain't gonna believe who is up here…"

"Who?" She questioned with confusion.

"Just to let you know Chi told me about your little episode today…but I think you might need to see this for yourself." He chuckled as she moved out from behind the bar yelling at one of the girls on break to take her place for like 3 minutes. Of course she ignored their groans of decline.

Once up front she came face to face with a pair of gorgeous midnight eyes which actually widen at the sight of her. It wasn't till she felt a hand slither onto her shoulder that caused her to jump and 'to refocus'. And notice all the people that had joined Vegeta and Aiko for their little club outing this beautiful Friday night. Goku, Krillin, and 18 were all waiting patiently behind the couple as well as 6 other people she'd seen around campus but hadn't really taken the time to get to know their names.

Turning around she came face to face with Chichi who was now winking seductively at a blushing Goku.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the bitch that caused me this black eye." At the sound of that voice Bulma automatically rolled her eyes at Chichi since she was still facing her onyx haired friend. Turning around once again, this time she was met by the sight of two narrowed, bright emerald eyes.

Smiling sweetly, Bulma voiced out: "It's so nice to see you, Aiko. I have to comment on that eye maybe you should try a huge hunk of raw steak…"

Vegeta couldn't help but snicker at that one…this causing Aiko to huff and march past Takeshi who automatically let her pass.

"Vegeta? Get in here!" When he heard her screech his name he sighed and shook his head while gently brushing past Bulma. On direct contact she felt jolts of electricity race up her arm; she couldn't help but shiver at the feel.

After walking back into the club she was roughly pulled aside out of view of Vegeta and Chichi who at the moment were apparently looking for her.

The intruder had her back against them so she couldn't catch a single glance of the figures face.

"Just wait till tonight…" A deep…seductive voice breathed out while letting his hand run up her leg causing her to start struggling. "My revenge…" At those two words the person once again 'roughly' shoved passed her till out of sight. Bulma suddenly got a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach as her mind started to race. She needed someone to talk to…but…she knew…she couldn't.

11:40 p.m.

The Bar had finally calmed down to only 5 people drinking their night away. So Bulma let her body rest against the marble counter where she too slowly drank her drink…Coca cola. Her eyes before long found the one person she'd been watching the whole night.

Vegeta swayed back in and forth against Aiko who seemed to exaggerate her movements just in case Bulma was to be looking but still looked as though she were having the best of times…and not to mention the bored expression that was permanently pasted to his face.

Bulma continued to stare with a sudden longing that she knew she'd never have but even then it didn't seem fair!

"B, your break…" Okina said as she gently touched her shoulder with care. Okina had seen the looks her friend, Bulma had been throwing the guy on the dance floor and she personally thought he looked like a jerk…but that was her opinion…Bulma seemed to be attracted to those types?

"Oh…thanks Okina…you got everything handled?" Bulma asked as she tried to stifle a big yawn.

"Yeah, maybe you should take a nap your eyes are starting to look pretty glazed?" She suggested

"Good idea…" With that said Bulma made her way towards their concealed break room. Once inside she plopped down in one of the seats next to an also yawning Chichi, who by now was itching with anticipation. "What's wrong with you Chi?"

"It's just that Goku hasn't even came over to the bar to talk to me…and it's already midnight."

"Don't feel bad but he hasn't done much of anything? I don't think I've seen him dance one dance with anyone? That could mean either a good thing…or bad?" Bulma explained to a confused looking Chichi.

"What do you mean…or bad?"

"It either means he's gay…or he's interested in someone else…you perhaps! I can honestly say that you've been on his eye most of the night! I swear!" She smiled at her now cheerful friend and couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Really!"

"Yeah really…would this face lie to you?" Bulma smiled widely causing Chichi to shrink back from the scariness of it.

"Hmm…let me think about it?" Chichi laughed as she shifted from one foot to the other while a thinking expression graced her features.

Bulma shoved her lightly and playfully as she spoke out: "Whatever!" then took a swig of her ice water…thinking. _Don't feel bad Chi, Vegeta hasn't talk to me either…he just has that slut hangin' all over him…_

Suddenly Bulma got a disgusted expression that quickly crossed her face.

"What is it B?" Chichi questioned catching the glance.

"Oh…uh, nothing!" She answered quickly turning her back to Chichi nervously.

"………" Chichi just continued to stare but ignored it once a voice interrupted the silence. Bulma almost wanted to shout 'HALLELUIAH' and then hug that person but she contained herself once she saw who the owner of that voice was.

"Yamcha?" Chichi asked in confusion as she shot Bulma a weary glance.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked ignoring the looks Chichi was aiming at her.

"I need you…you…need me…we" He began only to get interrupted.

"Don't you even dare try and tell _me_ what _I_ need. You of all people have NO IDEA what I need because first of all you don't know care about other people. It's all about you." She spit out with venom as she stood from her sitting position and made an effort to slip past him. _Where was Takeshi when you need him?_

"You aren't leaving me again!" Yamcha shouted as she latched a painful grip around her waist and arm.

"You're hurting me! Let GO! TAKESHI!" Bulma yelled out in agony it wasn't long till Chichi was trying to hit and slap Yamcha hoping it would loosen his grip on her.

"TAKESHI!" Chichi started to yell too put she knew the music was too loud.

Just when she was least expecting it, Yamcha threw Chichi off of him and out the door of break room causing her to hit a shelf full of martini glasses.

Now that got everyone's attention…

Vegeta stopped dancing immediately as he watched Goku run over to aid Chichi. Where was Bulma? He ignored Aiko's yells of dismay as he began racing over to the couple.

Vegeta hurriedly asked while bending over the bar:

"Chichi, listen to me" Seeing her focus her glazed eyes on him…he continued. "Where's Bulma?"

"She's inside the BREAKROOM!" She answered with wide eyes as she tried to stand up but Goku held her down with tenderness. "Goku let me up! Bulma needs me! She's hurt!"

Catching the last part of that sentence Vegeta ran into the break room where Bulma is laying on the ground, going in and out of consciousness.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME AGAIN!" Yamcha threw Bulma back down onto the hard tile floor causing the wind to get knocked out of her as her head met the floor as well.

"No…I would never love a bastard…" She whispered to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Vegeta yelled getting Yamcha's attention and just as he turned around, Vegeta knocked the living shit out of him…hard!

Bulma watched Yamcha hit the floor and smiled as she felt herself going to sleep.

"Woman, stay with me." He whispered to the droopy eyed Bulma as he continued to cradle her causing her to smile.

"Who would've thought you'd come to my rescue…wow…you do have a heart"

"Don't get full of yourself" Vegeta smirked as he picked her body up. Bulma winced at the pain and he grew serious. "Are you okay?"

"My head is killing me but yeah, I think I'm okay…I don't think anything's broken." She whispered to him. "Is he gone?"

"Well let's just say he ain't getting up after that one."

"Thanks Veggie head." Bulma chuckled as she watched his face drop.

"You'll be sorry for that but for now…let's get you clean up and checked over." He warned with that continuous smirk.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Never" She mirrored his smirk as he sat her down on the edge of the bar with her legs opened wide so he could lean in between them. "Is Chichi alright!"

"Hold still…" Vegeta scolded as he continued to bandage her deeply cut wound that was located on her forehead. "And yes, Goku is aiding to her."

Bulma smirked as she looked over at the two who were currently laughing at each other.

_Chichi is very happy at the moment!_

"Apparently he's 'AIDING' her pretty well" She spoke with a laugh as she watched Vegeta's disgusted glance as he looked back into her crystal eyes. "Thanks…for saving me."

"I always knew that guy was an ass wipe." Vegeta snarled

"Well good thing he didn't wipe your ass" She smiled as he finished cleaning her wound and then checked her over for bruises.

"Woman, no one could wipe my ass…"

Vegeta slid his hand up her arm causing her to get 'visible' goose bumps. Feeling this he smirked and just continued his escapade up her arm. After checking one arm he looked over the other this arm however had a huge, handprint shaped bruise.

"OUCH!" Bulma squealed when his hand grazed across it. Oh, how he felt like being bad…but was he ever good? So deciding he never was, he brought his lips to her elbow and kissed his way up her bruise causing MORE shivers to erupt. "Mmmm…" She sighed then caught herself knowing Vegeta heard her.

"Better?" He asked with a sly smirk.

_What the hell! Bulma you know it ain't better…you're evil…so why not play his game?_ Bulma returned his sly smirk and shook her head.

"Oh really? What hurts then?" Vegeta couldn't help but stifle a smile. She was good…and he knew she knew how to play this game well.

"Here." Bulma pointed to her forehead where she'd gotten cut. After he'd place a lingering kiss on the hurt spot, she then pointed to her cheek. "I think I must've really hit the ground hard."

"I'm sure…" He place another there then he smirked and goes: "What about here?" Vegeta placed one on the corner of her mouth where he felt her smile and nod.

"And here…" She pointed to her lips, the same lips he'd been longing to touch.

Slowly he smirked as he began to bring his lips to hers…just as they were about to touch…

"VEGETA! How dare you leave me all alone!" Aiko screamed and came to a halt at what she saw. There was Bulma sitting on the bar practically strattling _her_ man?

"We'll have to continue this later…" He smirked once again as the two became fully aware of everyone's stares.

"Of course…I don't think they'll ever get better." Bulma whispered to him from behind as he turned around.

"What's going on here!" Aiko continued to scream in frustration. "I knew it! You lying BITCH! There is something going on between you two! OH HELL NO! No one breaks Aiko's HEART! NO ONE!"

"Give it a rest" An anonymous voice in the crowd yelled causing her to come to a halt.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" She screamed…once again as she turned to face the crowd then turned back to face Vegeta and Bulma. "Vegeta, I'm ready to go. NOW!"

Vegeta sighed as he turned around to face Bulma. She couldn't help but touch his face…oh, it was gonna be hell tomorrow at school…Aiko wouldn't let her live this down with out a fight.

"I guess this is goodbye then…" Bulma began slowly not wanting him to leave.

"Guess so…" He pulled away and then walked over to Aiko who by now was fuming.

_Bulma are you freakin' crazy! Hangin' all over him like that…it just felt so right, like a second nature. It just happened…you are such a slut._ Bulma sighed as she watched him and Aiko walk out of the club alone. Vegeta halted before he walked out the door to look at her one last time…their eyes met. She couldn't help but shiver under his dark gaze…what was happening to her?

_Am I that attracted to him? Ok, yeah I am…I've got it bad. _Shaking her head Bulma gently got off the bar where she walked back into the break room where she got a sudden flashback. She'd never look at this room the same again…

Bulma looked at the clock to see she could've gone home about an hour ago because her shift was way over. Looking around for Chichi she didn't see her in sight?

"Okay, well I guess her and Goku got really friendly…Hope he's not using her…" My life has gotten crazy fast. She'd always thought she'd taught Chichi not to have sex on their first 'date' it made girls look cheap well that's what Bulma believed? Guess Chi thinks other wise?

_Get a grip Bulma she has a body and brain of her own! _

"Whatever…I'm tired…It's time to go HOME!"

After punching her card that told everyone she did her shift, she walked out into the alleyway where her car was waiting for her.

Opening up the door, she slid in and let her head fall against the head rest. What she didn't see were 6 figures surround the car and one shadowed passenger in the back seat…

"What the…"

Scream


End file.
